Although routers are frequently found in many modern home workshops, many router owners cannot conveniently perform detailed, delicate routing operations, either due to the bulk and size of the router or the lack of small router bits. There have been various efforts in the past to convert a rotary drill or other rotary power tools into a miniature drill press, a pad sander or a router-like device as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,893, 4,314,782 and 4,403,457. The various prior attempts to convert a small hand-held rotary tool into a router have resulted in a product with clearly inferior performance to a traditional router so that an operator can use existing small cutting tools to perform detailed wood work.